Books, journals, music, media, and other content play significant roles in everyone's daily lives. Content distributors receive large amounts of content from content publishers to be distributed or dissipated to consumers daily. Much of the content received from the publishers needs to be reviewed to determine whether or not the content contains inappropriate material. For example, the content can be reviewed to ensure that the content does not contain material that can violate copyright laws. In another example, the content can be reviewed to make sure that the content does not contain any offensive material. Conventional approaches typically involve manual labor by one or more human operators (e.g., hired by the content distributors) to review the content. In some cases, the amount of content to be reviewed can be large. In some cases, the content must be reviewed in a timely fashion. However, manual review of the content by human operators can be slow, inaccurate, costly, and inefficient.